infogamefandomcom-20200213-history
Skyrim
Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Skyrim (M for Mature, 17+) is a action role-playing video game created for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. Storyline This storyline was taken from the back of the Skyrim PS3 disc case cover. EPIC FANTASY REBORN The next chapter in The Elder Scrolls saga arrives from the Bethesda Game Studios, the makers of the 2006 and 2008 Game of the Year. Skyrim reimagines and revolutionizes the open-world fantisy epic, bringing to life a complete virtual world open for you to explore in any way you choose. The legendary freedom of choice, storytelling, and adventure of The Elder Scrolls is realized like never before. Dragons, long lost to the passages of the Elder Scrolls, have returned to Tamriel and the future of the Empire hangs in balance. As Dragonborn, the prophesized hero born with the power of The Voice, you are the only one who can stand amongst them. This next summary was taken from en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skyrim The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ''is an action role-playing video game developed by Bethesda Game Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. It is the fifth installment in ''The Elder Scrolls ''action role-playing video game series, following ''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Skyrim was released on November 11, 2011 (11.11.11) for ''Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. Skyrim's ''main story revolves around the player's character efforts to defeat Alduin, a Dragon who is prophesised to destory the world. Set two hundred years after ''Oblivion, the game takes place in the fictional province of Skyrim. The game continues the open world tradition of it's predecessors by allowing the player to travel anywhere in the game world at any time and ignore or postpone the main storyline indefinitely. A perpetual objective for the player is to improve their character's skills, which are numerical representations of certain abilities. Skyrim ''was a critical and commercial success, shipping over 7 milion copies to retailers within the first week of release. Several add-ons have subsequently been released, which include ''Dawnguard, Hearthfire, and Dragonborn. A collection, which was released as ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Legendary Edition, a package including the latest patch and all three expansion packs, was released on June 4, 2013 (6.4.13) for all three platforms. THIS IS NOT TAKEN FROM WIKIPEDIA: Skyrim is action, role-playing, sandbox video game, following The Elder Scrolls lV: Oblivion. You are Dragonborn, and all of Tamriel depends on you to slay the World Eater, or Alduin, the dragon prophosised to take revenge on Skyrim from banishing him from the present time. NOT FINISHED Thu'um There are twenty shouts (Thu'ums) in Skyrim (not including add-ons). Shouts are almost exactly what it sounds like. A shout. Each Thu'um is comprised of three words in a language native to dragons and is preformed by the vocalization of specific words of power. Each shout's power favors you in some way, depending on the shout. Shouts are not easily learned by other people in Skyrim unless you are Dragonborn (you). If you were to shout Unrelenting Force (bottom of Thu'um section), you would shout: "FUS, RO, DAH!" And just like in the description, your Voice is raw power, pushing aside anything - or anyone - who stands in your path. Shouts are very important in Skyrim. You learn your first word to your first shout from the Greybeards. All 20 shouts: *Animal Allegiance (Raan Mir Tah) A shout for help from the beasts of the wild, who come to fight in your defense. *Aura Whisper (Laas Yah Nir) Your voice is not a shout but a whisper, revealing the life forces of any and all. *Become Ethereal (Feim Zii Gron) Your Thu'um reaches out to the void, changing your form to one that cannot harm, or be harmed. *Call Dragon (Od Ah Viing) Odahviing! Here my Voice and come forth. I summon you in my time of need. *Call of Valor (Hun Kaal Zoor) The valliant of Sovengarde hear your Voice, and journey beyond space and time to lend their aid. *Clear Skies (Lok Vah Koor) Skyrim itself yields before the Thu'um, as you clear away fog and inclement weather. *Disarm (Zun Haal Viik) Shout defies steel, as you rip the weapon from an opponents grasp. *Dismaying Shout (Faas Ru Maar) And the weak shal fear the Thu'um, and flee in terror. *Dragonrend (Joor Zah Frul) Your Voice lashes out to every dragon's soul, forcing the beast to land. *Elemental Fury (Su Grah Dun) Your Thu'um imbues your arms with the speed of wind, allowing for faster weapon strikes. *Fire Breath (Yor Toor Shul) Inhale air, exhale flame, and behold the Thu'um as inferno. *Frost Breath (Fo Krah Diin) Your breath is winter, your Thu'um a blizzard. *Ice Form (Liz Slen Nus) Your Thu'um freezes an opponent solid. *Kyne's Peace (Kaan Drem Ov) The Voice soothes wild beasts, who loose their desire to fight or flee. *Marked for Death (Krii Lun Aus) Speak, and let your Voice herald doom, as an opponent's armour and lifeforce are weakened. *Slow Time (Tiid Klo Ul) Shout at time, and command it to obey, as the world around you stands still. *Storm Call (Strun Bah Qo) A shout to the skies, a cry to the clouds, that awakens the destructive force of Skyrim's lightning. *Throw Voice (Zul Mey Gut) The Thu'um is heard, but it's source is unknown, fooling those into seeking it out. *Unrelenting Force (FUS RO DAH!) Your Voice is raw power, pushing aside anything - or anyone - who stands in your path. *Whirlwind Sprint (Wuld Nah Kest) The Thu'um rushes forward, carrying you in it's wake with the speed of a tempest. These shouts are aquired in the Dawnguard DLC pack *Drain Vitality (Gaan Lah Hass) Coax both magical and mortal energies from your hapless opponent. *Soul Tear (Rii Vaaz Zol) Your Thu'um cuts through flesh and shattered soul, commanding the will of the fallen. *Summon Durnehviir (Dur Neh Viir) THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL SKYRIM DISCRIPTION: Summon Durnehviir to teach you words of the Soul Tear shout, one word for the three times you summon him. Shouts are not found just anywhere. The Greybeards on the mountain outside of Whiterun (a city in Skyrim) favor you with your first word in your first shout, Fus. (Unrelenting Force). Words in shouts are also found in World Walls. World Walls are all over Skyrim. Another way to get them is to spend dragon souls on one word in a shout. Recieve dragon souls by slaying dragons and taking their soul by approaching the body. Each word in the shout is a word in the dragon language. For example, Fus means force, Ro means balance, and Dah means push. So when you shout FUS RO DAH, translated it means FORCE BALANCE PUSH. As I mentioned earlier, the language you use when you shout is dragon. For information on the Thu'um, visit this site: skyriminfo.weebly.com/dragon-shouts.html www.ign.com/wikis/the-elder-scrolls-5-skryim/Shouts Skyrim Main Theme (english and dragon language) Huh, Huah, Hur! x8 Dovahkiin! Dovahkiin! (Dragonborn! Dragonborn!) Nall Ok Zin Los Vahriin (By his honor is sworn) Wah Dein Vokul Mahfaeraak Asht Vall! (To keep evil forever at bay!) Ahrk Fin Norok Paal Graan (And the fiercest foes rout) Fod Nust Hon Zindra Zaan (When they hear triumph's shout) Dovahkiin, Fah Hin Kogaan Mu Draal! (Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!) (pause) Huzrah nu, kul Do Od (Hearken now, sons of Skyrim) Wah Ann Bok Lingrah Vod (To an age long ago) Ahrk Fin Tey (And the tale) Boziik Fun, Do FIn Gein! (Boldly told, of the one!) Huah! x2 Wo Lostfron Wah Ney Dove (Who was kin to both wyrm) Ahrk Fin Reyliik do jul (And the races of man) Voth Aan Suleyk Wah (With a power) Ronit Faal Krein (To rival the sun) Ahrk Fin Kel Lost Prodah (And the scrolls have foretold) Do Ved Viing Ko Fin Krah (Of black wings in the cold) Tol Fod Zeymah (That when brothers) Win Kein Meyz Fuundein! (Wage war come unfurled!) Alduin, Feyn Do Jun (Alduin, bane of kings) Kruziik vokun, staadnav (Ancient shadow unbound) Voth Aan Bahlok wah diivon fin lein! (With a hunger to swallow the world!) Nuz Aan Sul, Fent Alok (But a day shall arise) Fod Fin Vul Dovah Nok (When the dark dragon's lies) Fen Kos Nahlot Mahfaeraak (Will be silenced forever) Ahrk Ruz! (And then!) Paaz Keizaal fen kos (Fair Skyrim will be free) Stin Nol Bein Alduin Jot (From foul Alduin's maw) Dovahkiin! Dovahkiin! (Dragonborn! Dragonborn!) Nall Ok Zin Los Vahriin! (By his honor is sworn) Wah Dein Vokul Mahfaeraak Asht Vall! (To keep evil forever at bay!) Ahrk Fin Norok Paal Graan (And the feircest foes rout) Fod Nust Hon Zindra Zaan (When they hear triumph's shout) Dovahkiin, Fah Hin Kogaan Mu Draal! (Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!) Huah! x8 (pause) Drem Fah Hi Fahdon! (Peace for you friend!) (pause and ending) Fun Skyrim Videos Dovahkiin Wars: www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAPt2-zT5mw Lindsey Stirling and Pete Hollens: www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSLPH9d-jsI (sidenote: the last letter is a capital i not lowecase L) Skyrim Main Theme with Lyrics (dragon language and english): www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pj7f6L4N1q8 Famous Skyrim Quotes "I used to be an adventurer like you. Utill I took an arrow to the knee." -Guard "Fus, Ro, Dah!" -Dragonborn "You do not even know our tounge, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah!" -Alduin "What is better - to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature with great effort?" -Paarthurnax "Let me guess, someone stole your sweet roll!" -Guard "Drem. Patience. There are formalities that must be observed, at the first meeting of two of the dov. By long tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my Thu'um! Feel it in your bones. Match it, if you are Dovahkiin!" -Paarthurnax "And who are you to challenge me? I've conquored mortality itself. I've spat in the eyes of the Deadric Lords. This is my realm now, I've sacraficed too much to let you take it from me!" -Malyn Varen "You stink of death my friend. I salute you." -Nazir "Do you get to the cloud district very often? Oh, what am I saying? Of course you don't." -Nazeem